wwe_12fandomcom_es-20200216-history
Mercedes Martinez
) Waterbury, Connecticut, Estados Unidos |Fallecimiento= |Causa de fallecimiento= |Residencia= Waterbury, Connecticut, Estados Unidos |Universidad= |Ocupación= |Años activo(a)= |Pareja(s)= |Cónyuge(s)= |Hijo(s)= |Familia= |Nombre(s) de ring= Maria ToroByers, Ryan (2010-03-02). "Reporte de 411 Wrestlicious Takedown 03.01.10" (inglés). 411Mania. Liberado el 2010-03-13. Mercedes Martinez |Altura= 5 pies y 7 pulgadas (1.70 m) |Peso= 147 lb (67 kg; 10.5 toneladas) |Anunciado(a) desde= Waterbury, Connecticut |Entrenadores= Jason Knight |Debut= 12 de noviembre de 2000 |Retiro= }}Jamine Benitez (nacida el 17 de noviembre de 1980), mejor conocida profesionalmente como Mercedes Martinez, es una luchadora profesional estadounidense, quien actualmente trabaja para Shimmer Women Athletes, y para numerosas promociones independientes incluidas World Xtreme Wrestling, Full Impact Pro, Women Superstars Uncensored, y Rise Wrestling. Ella anteriormente sería tres veces WSU Champion, dos veces Shimmer Champion, y una vez Shine Tag Team Champions. Ella también es la actual y seis veces WXW Women's Champion, y la actual Phoenix Of RISE Champion. Carrera como luchadora profesional 'Principios de su carrera' Mercedes se involucraría en la lucha libre profesional después de una lesión sufrida jugando al baloncesto en la universidad. Mercedes era una destacada jugadora de baloncesto en la escuela secundaria. Más tarde se trasladaría a la lucha libre profesional debido a su amor por los deportes de contacto. Como Mercedes explicaría en un artículo para el Boston Herald en 2004, "la lucha llegaría justo en el momento adecuado".Woodman, Tenley (14 de agosto de 2004). "La dama es una campeona: luchadoras femeninas que acaparan la atención en las filas profesionales" (inglés). BostonHerald.com. Boston Herald. Archivado desde el original el 12 de octubre de 2004. Liberado el 13 de marzo de 2013. Mercedes Martinez comenzaría su entrenamiento con Jason Knight en octubre de 2000. Ella derrotaría a un luchador masculino bajo el nombre "Juice" en su primer lucha el 12 de noviembre de 2000. En 2001, ella ganaría la exposición del promotor Sheldon Goldberg. Goldberg posteriormente formaría una división femenina para la New England Championship Wrestling alrededor de Martinez, incluyendo la incorporación de talento extranjero como la miembro de Yoshimoto Ladies Pro Sumie Sakai. El dúo competiría por el North American Women's Championship. A lo largo de 2003 y 2004, Martinez competiría en varias promociones en Nueva Inglaterra tales como Connecticut Championship Wrestling, Combat Zone Wrestling, y la de Ian Rotten IWA Mid South. En IWA, Martinez sería llevada a enfrentarse ante la estrella de la división femenina, Mickie Knuckles. 'Shimmer Women Athletes (2005–presente)' El 6 de noviembre de 2005, Mercedes lucharía en el show inaugural de la nueva promoción exclusiva para mujeres, Shimmer Women Athletes dirigida por Dave Prazak, quien la descubriría mientras miraba un DVD de Kiryoku Pro. Martinez lucharía ante Sara Del Rey en un límite de tiempo 20 minutos, y posteriormente ambas recibieron una ovación de pie tras su lucha. Martinez continuaría luchando para Shimmer y varias promociones independientes en todo norteamérica hasta el 2006. El 2 de mayo de 2009, ella se volvería parte de las Shimmer en el Volumen 23 donde ella sería derrotada por Awesome Kong. Más tarde en la noche, como parte del Volumen 24, ella derrotaría a Madison Eagles. El siguiente día, ella perdería ante Serena Deeb en el Volume 25, y haría equipo con Deeb para enfrentarse ante Sara Del Rey y Kong en el Volumen 26, donde ellas serían derrotadas en la lucha. Ella nuevamente sería derrotada por la debutante Ayako Hamada el 8 de noviembre de 2009, luego de un Hama-Chan Cutter, pero sería capaz de anotar una cobertura sobre Cat Power como parte del Volumen 28 después de golpearla con el Fisherman Buster. El 2 de octubre de 2011, Martinez cambiaría a heel por primera vez en su carrera en Shimmer, iniciando una rivalidad ante Athena.Martin, Adam (2011-10-03). "Resultados de las grabaciones de Shimmer Volumen 43, 44" (inglés). WrestleView. Archivado desde el original el 2012-06-02. Liberado el 2011-10-03. El 26 de junio de 2016, luego de un retiro de dos años, Martinez haría un sorpresivo regreso a Shimmer, alineándose así misma con Nicole Savoy y Shayna Baszler y derrotando a Madison Eagles en una lucha improvisada para ganar el Shimmer Championship por primera vez.Murphy, Dan (2016-06-27). "Mercedes Martinez regresa, gana el título de Shimmer" (inglés). Slam! Sports. Canadian Online Explorer. Liberado el 2016-06-28. Ella perdería el título ante Kellie Skater el 12 de noviembre,Bentley, Martin (2016-11-13). "Resultados de 11/12 Shimmer 87 & 88 en Chicago, IL, nueva Shimmer Champion coronada" (inglés). Pro Wrestling Insider. Liberado el 2016-11-14. solo para recuperarlo el siguiente día.Bentley, Martin (2016-11-14). "Resultados de 11/13 Shimmer 89 & 90 desde Berwyn, IL" (inglés). Pro Wrestling Insider. Liberado el 2016-11-14. El 12 de noviembre de 2017, Martinez perdería una vez más el título ante Savoy. 'Ring of Honor (2006–2007)' El 25 de marzo de 2006, Martinez haría su debut para Ring of Honor (ROH) en la Ciudad de Nueva York donde ella participaría de una lucha sancionada por Shimmer en contra de sus contrapartes Allison Danger, Daizee Haze, y Lacey. El 22 de diciembre, Martinez sufriría una lesión durante una lucha en ROH haciendo equipo con Jimmy Jacobs en contra de Haze y B.J. Whitmer. Ella regresaría a Ring of Honor para finales de diciembre en el 2007, alineándose así misma con The Vulture Squad. El 27 de mayo se había anunciado que Martinez y ROH se habían separado amistosamente. 'World Xtreme Wrestling (2005–2009; 2011–presente)' En 2005, Martinez se uniría a la World Xtreme Wrestling. Ella participaría en varias luchas, y entonces iniciaría una rivalidad con Talia Madison por el WXW Women's Championship. El 8 de julio, Martinez derrotaría a Madison para conventirse en la nueva Women's Champion. Sin embargo, el título sería declarado vacante el 3 de septiembre, cuando ella ganaría el WXW Cruiserweight Championship ante Drew Blood, el 19 de febrero de 2006. El 6 de enero de 2007, Martinez derrotaría a Cindy Rogers para recuperar el Women's Championship. Cuando ella tendría que someterse a una cirugía de hombro en febrero de 2007, se haría una historia de "Cambio de Título Fantasma" en la que Kacee Carlisle afirmaría que había vencido a Mercedes en una Lucha de Arena Vacía para convertirse en la nueva campeona y sería la salida de Mercedes por su cirugía. Ella haría un sorpresivo regreso el 10 de febrero de 2008, desafiando a Carlisle por el WXW Women's Championship pero no lograría recuperarlo. Cuando WXW se trasladaría como resultado de la mudanza de Afa Anoaʻi de Florida a Pensilvania, ella continuaría siendo parte como desde el principio. Ella lograría ganar el 2008 WXW Elite 8 durante el 20 de diciembre de 2008 derrotando a Betsy Ruth por el título vacante WXW Women's para conseguir su 3 reinado. Luego de su defensa ante MsChif el 7 de febrero de 2009. Ella anunciaría que iba a regresar a su casa en Waterbury Connecticut y dejando el título vacante. El 27 de agosto, Martinez regresaría a la compañía, iniciando una rivalidad con Kimberly. El 10 de septiembre, Martinez lograría derrotarla para conventirse en la primer mujer en ganar el WXW Women's Championship en cuatro oportunidades. El 11 de febrero de 2012, Martinez derrotaría a Kimberly en una lucha dos de tres caídas. Ella perdería el título ante Kimberly el 14 de julio de 2012, está sería la primera vez que Mercedes perdería el título femenino en una lucha 1 a 1. 'Circuito independiente (2006–presente)' thumb|220px|Mercedes Martinez con el [[Shine Tag Team Championship]] Martinez también competiría del ChickFight IV en abril de 2006. Ella llegaría a la ronda final antes de ser eliminada por MsChif. Más tarde esa noche, MsChif también derrotaría a Martinez y Cheerleader Melissa en una lucha con cuenta en cualquier lugar."ChickFight 5 / APW at Night" (inglés). SF Station. 24 de junio de 2006. Archivado desde el original el 28 de septiembre de 2011. Liberado el 2009-04-20. El 27 de mayo de 2006, Martinez competiría en su lucha de debut para MXWomen (MXW), siendo parte de uno de los Quadruples Eventos Principales durante MXW MAYhem en Bristol, Connecticut. El 12 de noviembre de 2006, ella derrotaría a Nikki Roxx en una lucha para MXW. Al siguiente mes, Martinez aparecería en la World Wrestling Entertainment Heat (grabación del 12 de junio) en un esfuerzo fallido ante Victoria. El 19 de julio de 2009, Martinez regresaría a WXW C4 en Allentown y ganaría una Batalla Real de 20 personas durante WXW C4's Flagship show Sportsfest, ganando una oportunidad por el título de su elección. El 5 de septiembre de 2009 en Allentown, ella optaría por utilizar la victoria para crear el WXW C4 Women's Championship, y ella inmediatamente ganaría en un Estilo Eliminación de Danza de 3 Esquinas ante Jana y Nikki Roxx. El 24 de julio de 2011 Mercedes haría su primer aparición en Japón, luchando en el famoso Korakuen Hall en contra de Nanae Takahashi siendo parte del Torneo por el Título de STARDOM durante el show Nanae Takahashi 15 Anniversary. Sin embargo ella perdería ante Takahashi. Ella también se volvería parte de la nueva promoción SHINE Wrestling el 20 de julio de 2012 y trabajaría para la misma durante varios años, y en 2018 ella ganaría el Shine Tag Team Championship con Ivelisse como Las Sicarias sin embargo los perderían ante las Twisted Sisterz (Holidead y Thunder Rosa). 'Women Superstars Uncensored (2007–presente)' En 2007 ella se uniría a Women Superstars Uncensored (WSU), donde Martinez comenzaría hacer equipo con Angel Orsini. En marzo de 2008, ambas comenzarían una rivalidad en muchas luchas culminadas igual de agotadas a lo largo del 2008 y del 2009, incluyendo una en Jaula de Acero el 10 de enero de 2009; 2 meses después, Martinez derrotaría a Orsini en una lucha Cuerda de Toro el 7 de marzo de 2009 durante el Second Anniversary Show en Boonton, Nueva Jersey ganando así el WSU Championship, poniendo final al reinado record de Orsini de poco más de nueve meses. Ellas tuvieron una lucha más que re-escribiría los libros de registro en una Lucha Mujer de Hierro de 60 minutos el 6 de junio de 2009, en Boonton NJ que pasaría a un total de 70 minutos incluyendo 10 minutos de muerte súbita y resultaría en Mercedes consiguiendo la cobertura luego de un fisherwoman's buster y reteniendo el título. Martinez seguiría reteniendo el título ante las favoritas como Nikki Roxx, Awesome Kong, Rain, y Portia Perez. A lo largo del camino, Martinez y Orsini lograrían capturar los WSU Tag Team Championships. Martinez continuaría su reinado como WSU Championship tras defenderlo ante otras contendientes incluyendo Alicia, Amber O'Neal, Mickie James, y Jazz durante el 2009-2010. En enero de 2011, Martinez derrotaría a Angel Orsini una vez más durante una lucha en escaleras para unificar su título con el de Orsini All Guts No Glory championship. Martinez entonces defendería con éxito su campeonato en contra de Serena Deeb en el evento principal del aniversario de 4 años de WSU y también derrotaría a Brittney Savage durante el evento WSU Uncensored Rumble. En agosto de 2011, Mercedes pondría su título en juego ante la ganadora del Uncensored Rumble, Lexxus en una lucha que se convertiría en la lucha femenina más extensa de la historia con la misma habiendo continuado tras pasar los 60 minutos de tiempo límite hasta que Martinez finalmente lograría ganar tras 73 minutos, rompiendo el record de su lucha con Orsini por 3 Minutos. Martinez luego se involucraría en una violenta rivalidad con Jessicka Havok que culminaría con Havok poniendo fin al reinado de Martinez con el título de 3 años durante el WSU 5th Anniversary Show. El 11 de febrero de 2017, Martinez derrotaría a Cherry Bomb para ganar el WSU Spirit Championship, marcando en ser la primer tres veces campeona. Ella retendría el título por más de un año hasta que el 16 de junio de 2018, ella perdería el título ante Tessa Blanchard. 'Wrestlicious (2010)' Ella también tomaría parte de la serie Wrestlicious de Jimmy Hart como un personaje de torera llamada "Maria Toro", acompañada por "Bandita". En el evento principal del primer episodio se uniría con Bandita y Felony en un esfuerzo ganador en contra el equipo de Cousin Cassie, Tyler Texas y Charlotte. 'NCW Femmes Fatales (2010–2014)' Mercedes Martínez debutaría para NCW Femmes Fatales el 6 de febrero de 2010, con Portia Perez. Al final de la lucha Mercedes Martinez sería capaz de golpear con su Fisherman Buster para obtener la cobertura. Ella desafiaría a la NCW Femmes Fatales Champion Kalamity el 10 de marzo de 2012, y no tendría éxito. Ella prontamente se volvería heel después de sacar a Kalamity fuera del ring y LuFisto saldría y se pelearon para cerrar el show. Más de un año después, Mercedes se convertiría en NCW Femmes Fatales Champion el 30 de marzo de 2013. Derrotando a Kalamity en NCW Femmes Fatales XI, poniendo fin a su reinado de 538 días en la parte superior. Ella perdería el título el 16 de agosto de 2014.Philip Kreikenbohm. "NCW Femmes Fatales XV" (inglés). cagematch.net. El 6 de mayo de 2017, durante Challengemania 25, Mercedes regresaría para derrotar a Stefany Sinclair y recuperar el NCW Femmes Fatales Championship. Ella dejaría el evento como una triple campeona, ya caminando a la lucha tanto con el WSU World Championship y el Shimmer Championship. 'WWE (2017, 2018)' El 13 de julio de 2017, Martinez ingresaría en el torneo de WWE Mae Young Classic, derrotando a Xia Li en la primera ronda.Williams, JJ (13 de julio de 2017). "Spoilers de las grabaciones del WWE Mae Young Classic: El torneo comienza" (inglés). Wrestling Observer Newsletter. Liberado el 14 de julio de 2017. El siguiente día, Martinez derrotaría a Princesa Sugehit en la segunda ronda y Abbey Laith en los cuartos de final, sin embargo sería eliminada del torneo en las semifinales por Shayna Baszler.Williams, JJ (14 de julio de 2017). "Spoilers de las grabaciones del WWE Mae Young Classic: Las finales están preparadas" (inglés). Wrestling Observer Newsletter. Liberado el 15 de julio de 2017. Ella haría una aparición el 26 de octubre de 2017, episodio de NXT, participando de una batalla real que sería ganada por Nikki Cross para determinar a una de las contendientes por el vacante NXT Women's Championship durante NXT TakeOver: WarGames. Martinez también perdería ante Ember Moon el 15 de noviembre de 2017, edición de NXT."Resultados de WWE NXT: ganadores, calificaciones, reacciones y destacados del 15 de noviembre" (inglés). El 20 de julio de 2018, se había confirmado que Martinez regresaría para la segunda edición del Mae Young Classic."Regreso de favoritas, nueva miembro de WWE añadida para el Mae Young Classic 2018" (inglés). 20 de julio de 2018. Liberado el 20 de julio de 2018. Ella avanzaría a la segunda ronda tras derrotar a Ashley Rayne sin embargo sería eliminada por Meiko Satomura.Twiss, Andrew (9 de agosto de 2018). "ACTUALIZACIÓN, SPOILERS DE LA NOCHE DOS DEL MAE YOUNG CLASSIC COMPLETOS" (inglés). PWInsider. Liberado el 7 de septiembre de 2018. Vida personal Martinez es de descedencía puertoriqueña. En la escuela secundaria, Martinez jugaría baloncesto y softbol. Martinez entonces asistiría a la universidad en la Teikyo Post University, donde ella estudiaría justicia criminal. El 9 de junio de 2008, Martínez lanzaría un nuevo sitio web thelatinasensation.com. Cuenta con su programa de actualización de audio "Stiff Shot To The Ear", donde ella da a los fans noticias y actualizaciones sobre los acontecimientos de Mercedes Martinez. Su sitio también tiene una sección de pago por visión con sus luchas y vídeos, y una sección de mercancía donde los aficionados pueden comprar su mercancía y obtener sus propios conjuntos de fotos personalizadas. En lucha [[Archivo:Mercedes_Martinez_Bull_Run.jpg|thumb|220px|Martinez realizando un Bull Run en Leah Von Dutch.]] thumb|220px|Martinez ejecutando un [[Suplex#Snap suplex|snap suplex en Missy.]] *'Movimientos finales' **''Bull Run'' (Fisherman buster) **Dragon sleeper mientras aplica un surfboard *'Movimientos de firma' **Brainbuster **Múltiples variaciones de suplex ***German ***Saito ***Snap ***''Three Amigos'' (Two vertical rolling seguido por un German) – usado como tributo a Eddie Guerrero ***Vertical **Snap swinging neckbreaker, a veces a un oponente colgado en las cuerdas **Spinebuster **Running big boot *'Apodos' **"The Latina Sensation" *'Temas de entrada' **"Mercedes" de Puhbare (Shimmer) **'“Live At Jimmy’s”' de Angie Martinez, Big Pun, Cuban Link, Domingo y Sunkiss (IWA MS) **"Time to Rock 'n' Roll" de Lil' Kim (Circuito independiente) **"Reggaeton Generation" de Cézame Music, Norbert Denis Galouo y Jose Miguel Ortegon Tovar (Mae Young Classic / NXT) Campeonatos y logros thumb|170px|Mercedes Martinez con el cinturón [[NCW International Femmes Fatales Championship|nCw Femmes Fatales Championship]] *'Defiant Pro Wrestling' **DPW Women's Championship (1 vez)"Defiant Pro Wrestling". onlineworldofwrestling.com. Liberado el 2008-07-07. *'Green Mountain Wrestling' **GMW Women's Championship (2 veces) *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Women's Championship (1 vez) *'IndyGurlz Championship Wrestling' **IndyGurlz Australia Championship (1 vez)"IndyGurlz Australia Championship" (inglés). West Australian Pro Wrestling. **IndyGurlz Championship (1 vez)Philip Kreikenbohm. "IndyGurlz Championship" (inglés). cagematch.net. *'NWA Midwest' **NWA Midwest Women's Championship (1 vez) *'New England Championship Wrestling' **NECW Yoshimoto Ladies Pro North American Women's Championship (1 vez) **NECW World Women's Championship (1 vez) *'New Horizon Pro Wrestling' **Global Conflict Shield Tournament (2014, 2016)"Resultados de NHPW "Global Conflict (Night 2)"" (inglés). facebook.com.''Philip Kreikenbohm. "NHPW Global Conflict 2016 - Tag 2 (inglés). ''cagematch.net. **IndyGurlz Australian Championship (1 vez, actual) *'nCw Femmes Fatales' **nCw Femmes Fatales Championship (2 veces) *'Pennsylvania Premiere Wrestling' **PPW Women's Championship (1 vez, actual) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Ubicada en el puesto #'2' de las mejores 50 luchadoras individuales en el PWI Female 50 en 2011"Primer Vistazo: PWI Female 50 2010 Revelado" (inglés). Diva Dirt. 2010-09-09. Archivado desde el original el 2010-09-11. Liberado el 2010-07-25. *'Pro Wrestling Unplugged' **PWU Unified Women's Championship (1 vez)"PWU Unified Women's Championship" (inglés). Wrestling-Titles.com. *'RISE Wrestling' **Phoenix of RISE Championship (1 vez, actual)"#Rise10 #TessaBlanchard vs #MercedesMartinez 75 min Lucha Mujer de Hierro. Mercedes gana con un 5-4 y es la nueva Phoenix of Rise Champion." (inglés). Twitter. 19 de octubre de 2018. **Lucha RISE del Año (2018) vs. Tessa Blanchard en una lucha mujer de hierro de 75 minutos en RISE 10: Insanity"Tus Votos Están En – ¡Anunciamos A Las Ganadoras Del Premio De Fin De Año RISE 2018!" (inglés). RISE Wrestling. 24 de diciembre de 2018. **Momento RISE del Año (2018) – Mercedes Martinez y Tessa Blanchard establecerían un nuevo record durante RISE 10: Insanity, la lucha femenina en la historia uno contra uno más longeva en la historia con 75 minutos **Luchadora RISE del Año (2018) *'Shimmer Women Athletes' **Shimmer Championship (2 veces) **Shimmer Tag Team Championship (2 veces) – con Cheerleader MelissaPhilip Kreikenbohm. "SHIMMER Volume 107" (inglés). cagematch.net. *'Shine Wrestling' **Shine Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con IvelissePhilip Kreikenbohm. "SHINE Tag Team Championship" (inglés). cagematch.net. *'Women Superstars Uncensored' **All Guts, No Glory Championship (1 vez) **WSU Championship (3 veces) **WSU Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Angel Orsini **J-Cup (2008)"2008 J-Cup Tournament" (inglés). onlineworldofwrestling.com. **WSU/NWS King and Queen of the Ring (2011) – con Julio Dinero **WSU Hall of Fame (Clase del 2017) *'World Xtreme Wrestling' **WXW C4 Women's Championship (1 vez) **WXW Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) **WXW Women's Championship (6 veces, actual) **Elite 8 Tournament (2006, 2008) **WXW Hall of Fame (2014)"Introducción al 2014 WXW Hall of Fame: Mercedes Martinez". YouTube. Liberado el 22 de enero de 2014. Leer más */Luchas/ */Galería/ Referencias Enlaces externos *|50px Mercedes Martinez en Facebook (inglés) *|50px Mercedes Martinez en Twitter (inglés) *|50px Mercedes Martinez en Instagram (inglés) *|50px Mercedes Martinez en Myspace (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Mercedes Martinez en Shine Wrestling.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Mercedes Martinez en WWE.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Mercedes Martinez en Online World of Wrestling (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Mercedes Martinez en The Internet Wrestling Database (inglés) *Perfil de Mercedes Martinez en Pro Wrestling Wiki (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Mercedes Martinez en Cagematch (alemán) *|50px Perfil de Mercedes Martinez en Cagematch (inglés) Categoría:Nacidos en 1980 Categoría:Debuts en 2000